


Грибной пирог в одном маленьком странном мире

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre - Slash, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чем же еще поговорить в тесной кабинке колеса обозрения за секунду от осознания, как не о звездах и грибных пирогах?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грибной пирог в одном маленьком странном мире

**

\- Вы любите грибы? – спрашивает она, пряча в чашечку бюстгальтера не совсем честно заработанную сотню.  
\- Понятия не имею, - отвечает он, поправляя узел галстука, и отворачивается к окну, за которым рокочущий город отдает небу накопленное за день тепло. – Я как-то над этим не задумывался. Наверное, нет.  
\- А я люблю, - говорит она и улыбается. Разводы потекшей туши придают ее лицу немного безумный, сюрреалистичный вид. – К моему приезду мама всегда старается испечь грибной пирог. Она живет в Остине. Не так уж и далеко отсюда.  
\- Вот как? – он невольно улыбается в ответ и косится на свой полный бумаг кейс. Дел сейчас невпроворот, а потому, по-хорошему, давным-давно пора топать домой, вместо того чтобы выслушивать откровения безликой проститутки в пропахшем неудавшимся сексом номере отеля «Риджэнси».  
\- Через месяц выхожу замуж, - с оттенком гордости заявляет она и на короткое мгновение хорошеет настолько, что он невольно замирает и любуется ее мягкой, похожей на пеструю бабочку улыбкой. – Простите, что так вышло, - добавляет она виновато и вертит в пальцах коробку гигиенических салфеток. – Наверное, сбой в организме из-за волнения.  
Он пожимает плечами и мельком глядит на валяющиеся на полу, свернутые неприглядным комком трусики, напоминающие подстреленную птицу. Капли крови на них размером с десятицентовик.  
\- Ничего. Я не сержусь.  
\- Ну, тогда ладно, - щебечет она. – А пирог обязательно попробуйте. Что может быть лучше грибного пирога?  
\- Чашка кофе, например? – хмыкает он и кивает на прощание, аккуратно притворяя за собой дверь.

**

В дребезжащем, как привязанная к машине молодоженов консервная банка, вагоне метро Дженсен сразу же начинает чихать, и как можно тише сморкается в бумажный носовой платок. Причина в измятом букете лилий, которые высокий лохматый парень, стоящий в пяти шагах поодаль, крепко прижимает к груди, словно некую драгоценность.  
Сидящая по левую руку парочка тут же прекращает ворковать и, окинув Дженсена брезгливым взглядом, убирается восвояси, в дальний конец вагона. В неровном свете мигающих ламп волосы девушки отливают позолотой. А обнявший ее за плечи здоровяк прижимается щекой к растрепавшимся локонам и тихонько нашептывает ей на ухо какие-то нежности. Размалеванная, молодящаяся старуха с крохотным розовым ридикюлем под мышкой, обвешанная кучей вульгарных побрякушек, неодобрительно поджимает губы и фыркает, бормоча что-то о полном отсутствии манер. Правда, глаз не отводит и с затаенной завистью по-прежнему пристально рассматривает смеющихся влюбленных. Неподалеку патлатый мальчишка в громадной синей худи притопывает ногой в такт несущемуся из наушников кастрюльному перезвону тяжелого рока. Изредка он заинтересованно поглядывает на сидящую подле него белобрысую девчонку, которая, игнорируя таблички на стенах вагона, без умолку болтает по телефону с каким-то Гарри. Дженсен хмыкает в платок от пришедшей в голову нелепой мысли о том, что оттопыренные уши этой девчонки напоминают торчащие из травы - волос грибы.  
Он украдкой вытирает слезящиеся глаза и прижимает превратившийся во влажный комок платок к переносице.  
\- Простите? – звонко говорит кто-то совсем рядом и Дженсен удивленно поднимает голову, не совсем уверенный в том, что обладатель по-мальчишески чистого голоса обращается именно к нему.  
\- Да?  
\- Простите, я их сейчас уберу. У вас ведь аллергия на лилии, верно? На ближайшей станции выброшу, - заявляет подошедший поближе тот самый парень с букетом и зачем-то прячет злополучные цветы за спину, словно таким вот незатейливым способом пытается оградить Дженсена от тошнотного, навевающего воспоминания о похоронах, запаха.  
\- Не стоит, - бормочет Дженсен и, опустив глаза, принимается ковырять ногтем большого пальца уголок билета. – Они же для вашей девушки, не так ли? А у меня нет аллергии, просто… аромат слишком резкий.  
\- Она все равно не пришла, - говорит лохматый и смущенно улыбается. – Знаете, я сам их терпеть не могу.  
\- Зачем же тогда купили именно их?  
\- Продавец в магазине посоветовал. Сказал, что девушкам нравятся изящные цветы.  
\- Хм, будь я на вашем месте, непременно бы подумал о розах, - улыбается Дженсен, поневоле втягиваясь в какой-то странный разговор. – Уж чего-чего, а изящества им не занимать.  
\- Они ей не подойдут, - отвечает парень и вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, плюхается на пустующее сидение около Дженсена. – Она слишком… обычная.  
На короткий миг Дженсену становится неприятно, улыбка медленно тает на губах поплывшими капельками мороженого, и он отворачивается от неожиданно свалившегося ему на голову собеседника.  
\- А вы не так уж и плохо разбираетесь в цветах, судя по тому, какие выводы делаете.  
\- На самом деле это не так, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжает лохматый и медленно разжимает пальцы. Измятые лилии падают на истоптанный бесчисленными подошвами ног пол и от этого благоухают в тысячу раз сильнее. – Что не мешает мне сразу определить, походят ли цветы человеку или нет.  
Дженсен удивленно хмурится и поудобнее устраивает кейс на коленях.  
\- Если они не подходят вашей девушке, зачем же вы послушались совета продавца? Почему сами не выбрали те, которые, по вашему мнению, подошли бы ей больше всего?  
\- Хотел попрощаться, - улыбаясь, отзывается парень и принимается задумчиво вертеть в пальцах лепесток лилии.  
Отчего-то у Дженсена появляется четкое осознание того, что такой вот абсолютно нелогичный ответ – глухой тупик, вывести из которого способен разве что здравый рационализм и полнейшее хладнокровие.  
\- Звучит глупо, - замечает он, отворачиваясь от заинтересовавшегося их беседой старика в измятой шляпе.  
\- Согласен, - смеется парень и вдруг прижимает ладонь к груди, словно собирается признаться в чем-то очень важном. – Но для человека, привыкшего чувствовать чередой импульсов, это вполне нормально.  
\- Вы о чем?  
\- Искусственный водитель ритма, - заговорщицки сообщает парень и, качнув головой, стряхивает упавшие на лоб темные прядки. – Иногда я думаю, что во всем виноват именно он.  
\- Ох, - Дженсен взволнованно оглядывается по сторонам и кивает в сторону девчонки с мобильником. – Я сейчас попрошу, чтобы она выключила сотовый.  
\- Не надо, - говорит лохматый парень и легко касается рукава пальто Дженсена, - не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста. Я вовсе не хотел вас напугать.  
\- Я не испуган, - бормочет Дженсен себе под нос, мимоходом отмечая, что своих пальцев парень так и не убирает. – Вам на какой станции выходить? – спрашивает он, вдруг понимая, что жутко вымотался за сегодняшний день. И даже одна единственная попытка немного сбросить скопившееся за последний месяц напряжение с треском провалилась. Как будто ехидное мирозданье всерьез вознамерилось отравить ему существование сплошной чередой неурядиц.  
\- А вам? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает парень и отчего-то улыбается – чуть-чуть сконфуженно, но в то же время донельзя открыто.  
\- Это имеет значение?  
\- Наверное нет, - хохочет парень и полнее откидывается на жесткую спинку сидения. – Меня зовут… А впрочем это неважно, - добавляет он и протягивает Дженсену ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Все это немного странно, мистер Неважно. Вы не находите? – говорит Дженсен, но на рукопожатие отвечает и легко сжимает в ладони холодные, как ледышки, пальцы лохматого.  
\- А мне нравится, как это звучит. Мистер Неважно, надо же, - фыркает парень, привлекая внимание неодобрительно оглядывающей вагон недавней старухи. Наверняка, нетерпеливая парочка уже убралась восвояси, и теперь карга ищет новый объект для созерцания. Впрочем, Дженсену абсолютно наплевать на исполненные затаенной злобы взгляды. Кажется, импульсы, о которых говорит парень с кардиостимулятором, имеют свойство передаваться по воздуху, ну или через прикосновение. Кто его разберет?  
\- Много работы? – спрашивает парень, кивком указывая на пухлый кейс Дженсена, и поспешно добавляет: - Извините, если лезу не в свое дело.  
\- Ничего, все в порядке, - отзывается Дженсен и почему-то не обижается на подобную бестактность.  
Наверное, всему виной усталость и немного размытое, похожее на оседающие капельки тумана, сожаление. В голову совсем некстати лезут мысли о грибных пирогах, и Дженсен быстро сглатывает набежавшую слюну, упрямо отгоняя прочь воспоминания о золотистой, немного подгоревшей с одной стороны корочке. А еще о масле, которое обязательно потечет по пальцам, стоит сжать сочный кусочек чуть сильнее. Призрачный сладковато-пряный вкус ощущается на языке чем-то знакомым, осенним, пришедшим из далекого детства, когда, набегавшись вдоволь по отлогому пустырю за домом, врываешься в кухню, хватая с тарелки самый большой кусок, дуешь на обожженные пальцы и запиваешь грибную горечь прохладной водой.  
Медленно выныривая из загадочной грибной круговерти, Дженсен вновь возвращается к мыслям об одиноких вечерах и утреннем кофе, которым питается уже черт знает сколько времени, и на который, откровенно говоря, смотреть не может. Все же кофе не слишком подходящая еда для тридцатилетнего мужчины, готовящего важный финансовый отчет. Так и умереть от истощения недолго. Если конечно он не загнется намного раньше. От одиночества. Во всяком случае, расписание разномастной подборки вечерних ток-шоу он давным-давно выучил наизусть.  
\- Вы любите смотреть на звезды? – неожиданно интересуется парень и в его глубоких глазах плещется чем-то волшебным завораживающая густота.  
\- Э-э-э…  
Ответить Дженсену нечего. Хотя, судя по немного отрешенному, рассеянному виду его собеседника, тот и не нуждается в ответе.  
\- Не хотите сойти на станции Митчелл? – продолжает парень и снова берет Дженсена за руку – очень осторожно, почти невесомо прижимает холодные подушечки пальцев чуть пониже манжеты пальто, словно боится спугнуть хрупкого мотылька. – Оттуда до парка недалеко. В это время года звезды над городом особенно яркие.  
Дженсен с минуту таращится на четкий профиль мистера Неважно и с неуместной веселостью раздумывает над тем, что сегодня день непонятных вопросов, ответов на которые у него попусту нет.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Звезды, - терпеливо повторяет парень и мечтательно щурится на свет диодных ламп. – А еще глупости. Иногда полезно совершать разные глупости, знаете ли.  
\- Простите, но я давно вышел из того возраста, когда развлекаешься разглядыванием созвездий, - с оттенком раздражения говорит Дженсен и решительно стряхивает пальцы надоедливого, полубезумного парня с рукава пальто.  
\- Неправда, - смеется тот, кажется, совсем не обижаясь на неприкрытую грубость, и снова склоняется пониже, явно намереваясь добавить что-то еще: - Нет таких препятствий, которые нельзя было бы преодолеть для того, чтобы успеть увидеть что-то прекрасное.  
Возможно, смутные, крутящиеся в голове мысли о «дне открытых дверей» в ближайшей психушке вовсе не так беспочвенны, какими кажутся на первый взгляд.  
\- Довольно, - резко обрывает его Дженсен и хватается за ручку кейса, намереваясь пересесть подальше от явно спятившего мальчишки. Выслушивание ерунды не входит в его сегодняшнюю вечернюю программу, а потому следует немедленно прекратить этот фарс и четко дать понять прицепившемуся к нему парню, что негоже вываливать на совершенно незнакомого человека кучу бредовой чепухи. Дженсен поднимается, сердито расправляя измявшиеся полы пальто, и внезапно замирает, как вкопанный, когда странный собеседник тихо и немного просяще добавляет:  
\- Пойдемте, у меня с собой два куска грибного пирога. И мне вовсе не хочется снова ужинать в одиночестве.

**

\- Посмотрите, - говорит парень, заворожено разглядывая сверкающий небосвод, - звезды похожи на светлячков. Если посыплются вниз, земля загорится.  
\- Хм, - Дженсен неторопливо прихлебывает ароматный дарджилинг, стаканчик которого зачем-то купил в кафе около станции, и неодобрительно поглядывает на чудаковатого мистера Неважно.  
Тот запрокидывает голову, смеется и раскидывает руки в стороны, словно пытается поймать прохладный, пробирающий до костей ночной ветерок.  
Думать о том, за каким собственно чертом он поплелся за этим странным мальчишкой, совсем не хочется. Как ни крути, а подобные мысли обязательно приведут к неутешительным выводам. А потому Дженсен старается не раскрывать рта без особой надобности, предпочитая игнорировать глупые замечания собеседника.  
\- Загадывайте желание, - пыхтит парень и легко тянет Дженсена за отворот пальто, в попытке привлечь внимание, - одна звезда уже сорвалась.  
\- Это комета, - ровно замечает Дженсен и глубоко вздыхает, невольно любуясь белыми облачками пара, слетающими с губ. – Не звезда.  
\- Я знаю. Но все же загадайте.  
\- Мне нечего желать.  
На какую-то долю секунды парень замирает и недоверчиво косится на Дженсена, а затем каким-то до странности щемящим жестом растопыривает пальцы и тянется вверх. Даже на цыпочки привстает.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Дженсен и сжимает картонный стаканчик в ладонях, в попытке хоть немного согреть озябшие руки.  
На самом деле, все это попахивает сумасшествием или каким-то дурацким гипнозом. Или еще чем-то столь же невообразимым.  
\- Пытаюсь поймать их! Глядите, это очень просто. Нужно лишь немного терпения. Ну и совсем чуть-чуть смелости.  
Дженсен невольно озирается по сторонам, мысленно прикидывая, что случится, если сейчас они натолкнутся на совершающего обход полицейского. Вряд ли тот станет выслушивать рассказы о звездах и о грибных пирогах. Тем более что со стороны они наверняка похожи на парочку знатно закинувшихся укурков.  
\- Не городи ерунды, звезды это скопление газов и пыли. Их невозможно поймать.  
\- Можно, - упрямо отзывается парень и абсолютно бесцеремонно хватает Дженсена за руку. – Как в той старой легенде, которую мне когда-то рассказывала бабушка.  
Полупустой картонный стаканчик падает на гравиевое крошево дорожки под ногами, а брызги остывшего дарджилинга оседают на натертых до блеска зимних ботинках Дженсена.  
\- Знаешь, это уже ни капельки не смешно, - взрывается он и застывает, когда чертов чудик вдруг наклоняется и легонько прижимается своей щекой к щеке Дженсена.  
\- Вы не знаете, не чувствуете этого, - бормочет он так тихо, что шорох обледеневшей травы почти заглушает его слова. – Но у вас звезды в глазах. Вы поймали их когда-то давно, когда все было совсем не так. И хоть сейчас они потускнели, их все еще можно разглядеть.  
На секунду перехватывает дыхание, а под сердцем внезапно разливается густое, как глоток дарджилинга терпкое тепло. И Дженсен невольно улыбается, отстраняясь от этого непонятного, похожего на путаную головоломку, парня, рассуждающего о звездах, как о чем-то живом.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе пора домой. Да и мне тоже.  
\- Еще нет. К тому же, мы не совершили ни одной глупости.  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Да я никогда в жизни не совершал столько идиотских поступков всего за каких-то полчаса.  
\- Это прекрасно, - улыбается парень и пожимает плечами, - Позвольте себе поверить. Слушайтесь пойманных вами звезд. Ведь каждый новый день – чудо. И относиться к нему нужно, как к неожиданно сбывшейся мечте.  
Дженсен устало сутулится и качает головой, отчетливо понимая, что этот чудак, привыкший жить с четким осознанием того, что в любое мгновение его кардиостимулятор может выйти из строя, и который сейчас крепко держит его за руку, безнадежен. А еще прав. Так, самую малость, достаточную для того, чтобы слегка пошатнуть незримую стену, что всегда возникает между больными и здоровыми, слепыми и видящими, слышащими и живущими в беззвучном вакууме, глупыми и не очень. Чувствуя, как постепенно отогреваются в чужой хватке замерзшие пальцы, Дженсен почти слышит хруст крошащихся камней. Хотя, вполне возможно, сошедшее с ума воображение просто играет с ним злую шутку, а недовольный скрежет воображаемой стены – это шуршащий под ногами колкий гравий. Дженсен трясет головой, стараясь избавиться от назойливого, затекающего в уши звука, и поворачивается к парню, втайне надеясь и вместе с тем опасаясь, что все это – звездное небо над головой, растоптанные лилии, вязкий привкус дарджилинга и согревающее прикосновение чужих пальцев – не более чем морок. Привидевшийся заснувшему в вагоне метро Дженсену короткий, удивительный сон.  
\- Хотите пирога? – спрашивает парень и коротко сжимает пальцы Дженсена в своих, возвращая ощущение реальности переходящего в ночь вечера. И Дженсен отчетливо понимает, что смерть как соскучился по грибным пирогам и старым легендам о том, что, благодаря свечению пойманных звезд, всегда можно разыскать того, кто предназначен тебе судьбой. Главное, почаще глядеть на небо и стараться поймать, как можно больше света.  
\- Не откажусь. Но, при одном условии…  
\- Каком же? - парень приподнимает брови и аккуратно заправляет выпроставшиеся концы своего клетчатого шарфа за воротник ветровки. Руку Дженсена он так и не отпускает.  
\- Ты прекратишь трепаться о звездах, идет? Меня порядком пугает твой энтузиазм в этом вопросе. А еще, мистер Неважно, ты наконец-то скажешь, как тебя зовут на самом деле.  
\- Хорошо. Но у меня тоже есть условие.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Вы споете со мной колыбельную грибному пирогу в кабинке колеса обозрения.  
\- Идет.

**

Огни ночного города мелькают за стеклом снопом размытых искр. Ледяной пол под ногами устало покряхтывает и ворчит, грозя вот-вот проломиться и утащить припозднившихся посетителей в темную воронку ночного ветра. Наверняка, падение будет ужасно долгим. Как в чертовой замедленной съемке. Впрочем, сейчас Дженсену на это наплевать. Он полнее откидывается на спинку сидения и с аппетитом уплетает самый вкусный в мире грибной пирог. А сидящий напротив парень с интересом разглядывает похожие на спичечные коробки здания и вертит в пальцах кусочек посверкивающей в темноте фольги.  
\- Я зауряден, - хмыкает он и смущенно ерошит волосы на затылке. – Совершенно зауряден.  
\- Не согласен, - говорит Дженсен, старательно пережевывая кусочек пирога, и едва ли не жмурится от полноты, словно прошедшего сквозь пространство и время, вкуса. – Заурядные люди не ловят звезды и не поют колыбельные грибным пирогам.  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего необычного, - отзывается парень, - разве вы не делали того же, когда были ребенком?  
На мгновение Дженсен застывает, а затем вновь принимается за свалившееся ему на голову угощение.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Джаред.  
\- Чем ты занимаешься?  
\- Живу.  
\- Разве это серьезное занятие?  
\- Конечно. Нет в мире более трудного и серьезного занятия, чем жизнь.  
\- Ты рассуждаешь, как лентяй. Ну, или эпикуреец.  
\- Ошибаетесь, я ни на йоту не верю в существование четвероякого лекарства.  
\- Тогда, что же тебе на самом деле нужно?  
\- В настоящую минуту просто смотреть вам в глаза.  
\- Звезды?  
\- Да. Ешьте грибные пироги воспоминаний почаще, тогда ваши глаза засияют еще ярче.  
\- Ты шутишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Я же говорил вам, что совершенно зауряден. Работаю, кстати, в магазинчике радиотоваров. И у меня самая скучная должность во вселенной.  
\- Какая же?  
\- Я расклеиваю стикеры и стараюсь успеть узнать как можно больше людей.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы понять.  
\- Странные у тебя критерии понимания мира.  
\- Они мои.  
\- Хм, ладно.  
\- Откуда у тебя ровнехонько два куска грибного пирога?  
\- Я всегда беру с собой два куска. Кто знает, кого мне посчастливится встретить именно сегодня. Знаете, я очень рад, что встретил вас.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что грибной пирог разжег звезды, и теперь я смогу легко отыскать вас в толпе, даже если потеряю.  
\- Грибной пирог?  
\- Ага. Вы никогда не задумывались над тем, что он похож на детство?  
\- Нет, с чего бы мне вдруг пришла в голову такая странная мысль?  
\- Не знаю… Просто в нем столько всего намешано – смех, слезы, счастье, долгие дни и короткие ночи… Много, одним словом.  
\- Послушай, кажется, я понял, ты из этих… как же их, черт? Из готов что ли? Они вроде бы тоже без устали болтают о приближающейся смерти.  
\- Шутите? Нет. К тому же, жизнь я люблю в тысячу раз больше.  
\- Ты псих.  
\- Возможно. Но где же эта пресловутая граница нормальности?  
\- Не знаю… Может… может в моральных устоях, ну и, наконец, в голове?  
\- В моей ее точно нет.  
\- Это-то я заметил.  
\- Она у меня в сердце. Прислушайтесь к своему. Разве оно когда-нибудь желало вам зла? В отличие от мозга, который всегда стремится контролировать вас, словно некую машину, и частенько толкает вас к совершению неверных поступков.  
\- Откуда тебе знать? Твое чувствует чередой импульсов, не более.  
\- Именно так. А еще оно сопереживает закорючками формул и влюбляется ворохом сложных физических законов.  
\- Удивительно…  
\- Так вы споете со мной колыбельную?  
\- Не уверен, что знаю, как это делается. К тому же, мне пора домой. Я ведь так и не закончил свой отчет.  
\- В этом нет ничего сложного. Нужно всего только сцепить мизинцы и поцеловаться. Все очень просто?  
\- Спятил?  
\- Ничуть. Просто смотрите мне в глаза.  
\- Ха! Ты выбрал не совсем удачный способ ухаживаний, парень. Вот что я тебе скажу.  
\- Возможно и так. Но я увидел звезды, накормил вас пирогом воспоминаний и понял, что из цветов вам больше всего подошли бы магнолии, потому что у них потрясающий аромат, и они дают плоды.  
\- Дернул же меня черт сесть с тобой в один вагон. Я ведь даже немного задержался в городе.  
\- А я счастлив.  
\- Возможно, это покажется странным, но отчего-то я тоже.

**

Крепко удерживая кейс в руке, Дженсен бредет лабиринтом ночных улиц, невольно прислушиваясь к собственным шагам. Те рассеиваются в морозном воздухе, словно клубы пары, и до странности точно попадают в такт сердцебиению. Холодная осенняя луна уплывает куда-то за крыши высоток, подсвечивая их по краям бледным, молочным светом. Сейчас улицы пустуют, не считая конечно изредка проплывающих мимо людских теней. Хотя, даже если бы вокруг было столпотворение, Дженсен вряд ли бы заметил что-то еще, кроме разливающегося в груди бескрайнего тепла.  
На губах горчит остатками памяти сочный привкус поцелуев и грибов, а в голове упрямо вертится мысль о том, что кофе обыденности и одиночества до ужаса горек. Что во стократ превышает страх и привычную, нарушаемую лишь шорохом стрелки настенных часов, гулкую тишину его дома. Правда мысли эти скучные и тусклые, как-то враз поблекшие перед замаячившим впереди ворохом радужных красок, что несется навстречу падающей кометой. Возможно, это калейдоскопическое и яркое всего лишь внезапно нахлынувшее осознание. А возможно и нет. Дженсену сложно понять, ведь в отличие от встретившегося ему на пути Джареда, он не умеет чувствовать одними лишь импульсами. Только вот, глядя в ночные небеса с мелкими, похожими на игольные ушки, точками звезд, он почему-то улыбается и думает о том, что сейчас, в конце осени, магнолии обязательно принесут свои плоды, а некоторым, до недавних пор казавшимся привычными, вещам нужно просто принять иную форму.  
Молчащая до того улица внезапно оживает уютными ровными звуками – колес, падающих с деревьев желудей и улетучивающегося, как дым, времени. А Дженсен все шагает вперед, подставляет лицо ровному звездному свету и думает о том, что найти того, кто поможет тебе понять, на самом деле очень просто. Достаточно сохранить в памяти покалывающее ощущение сцепленных пальцев, горьковатый привкус прикосновения чужих обветренных губ и сплоченность поделенного на двоих грибного пирога. И тогда старая легенда о пойманных когда-то давно звездах обязательно сбудется.


End file.
